


Halloween Apples

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Herc wants is a quiet night with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Apples

Herc turns off the porch light when the candy runs out. Max is passed out in his doggy bed. Tired from the past two hours of kids visiting the door. Vampires, princesses, a few werewolves and the cutest little baby lady bug, the man had seen it all tonight. He's settled down on the couch when the door creaks open, pretends not to notice the hushed voices in the hallway, keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the television. 

"RAWR!!" a little voice bellows. He rolls off the couch onto the hardwood floor, clutching his chest and pretending to panic at the sight of the mini Godzilla growling in his face. His boy's hysterical laughter is reward enough for his sore knees. 

"I scared Daddy! Rals I scareded him!!" Herc meets Raleigh's amused gaze. 

"Sure did, Chuckles. Let's let daddy recover from his Godzilla encounter, if you get ready for bed I'll let you have a chocolate." Raleigh bargains. Chuck cheers and stomps off down the hallway roaring. Max trotting as fast as his legs will carry him. 

"Max! Rawr! Imma Kaiju!" Chuck yells. It takes twenty minutes to get Chuck into his pajamas, eat his chocolate, brush his teeth and finally tucked in for the night. Raleigh takes care of it while Herc cleans up the Halloween mess. He wasn't supposed to have Chuck for the weekend, this was Herc's ex wife Angela's weekend with Chuck but as usual lately, Angela had emailed at the last minute to let him know she was out of town and wouldn't be back in time to take their boy trick or treating. Thank god for Raleigh's genuine easy going nature. The man hadn't hesitated to change their evening plans and had shown up to their house at three on the afternoon with a Godzilla costume in one hand and a kid friendly kaiju movie in the other. 

Raleigh drops onto the couch beside him. "I had this plan," He says conversationally. "Before your ex wife bailed on Chuck. That I'd show up here in this gaudy, sexy french maid dress, let you fuck me over the back of this couch or maybe get down on my knees for you. 'Please Mr. Hansen, don't fire me, I'll be so good for you.'" Herc swallows hard at the imagery, cock straining at the front of his jeans do fast he's a bit dizzy from the blood rushing south. 

"And?" He manages to croak. He wouldn't give up the connection his boyfriend and his child we're developing for anything but being the main caregiver of a six year old boy made dating hard and he wished fervently that Angela hadn't fucked off to who knows where. Hell, He hadn't even met Raleigh like a normal person. He'd met him in the supermarket of all places, when Chuck had run his foot over with their shopping cart. The only adult alone time they got was when Angela had Chuck on her weekends. 

"Well, I just walked you five year old all over you neighbourhood. I'm really wiped out." Herc grins at the coy tone in his boyfriend's voice. 

"You did do that," he agrees easily. He puts his hands on Raleigh's knees and slides down to the floor between his boyfriend's spread legs. "And you put him to bed, read him a story. Seems like I should be thanking you. Maybe show you a little gratitude." He plays with Raleigh's zipper a little bit, until Raleigh is shifting his hips, involuntarily thrusts against the hot moist air Of Herc's mouth as he presses open mouth kisses to Raleigh's denim covered cock. 

He watches Raleigh through his lashes. The red flush of arousal high on Raleigh's cheekbones, his glazed expression, the way the younger man's tongue slides out to wet his lips and the harsh breath he sucks in when Herc pulls down the zipper of his jeans down using his teeth. 

"You want me to give you a proper thank you?" he asks teasingly. He runs his hands up and down Raleigh's well muscled thighs. Raleigh groans and tangles his hand in Herc's short hair. 

"Yes," he says and urges Herc up to his feet for a dirty kiss. "But preferably in a room with a door with that locks to prevent your adorable little kaiju from attacking us in the moment." Fair enough, it's happened once before, Herc grins at the thought. 

He lets himself be led by the hand down the hall to his bedroom. "Any chance you brought the maid costume with you?" He asks watching Raleigh's ass as the other man leads the way. His brain is supplying a pretty picture of Raleigh's bare ass, flushed red from a spanking and framed by a pretty lace trim while he fucks him through the mattress. 

Raleigh's blue eyes are smoldering when he smirks over his shoulder at Herc. "I guess you'll have to wait and see Mr. Hansen." He demurs then holds back a manly shriek, laughing when Herc growls and chases him the last few feet to the bed. 

His partner’s skin is firm and hot under Herc’s hands when he pushes Raleigh’s printed tee up over his head and Raleigh lets out a breathless whine when Herc’s hands catch the fly of his jeans, pulling them down to his knees.

Raleigh’s hands are tight in his hair the way Herc likes it and Raleigh’s cock is heavy on his tongue already beading with precome.

“Oh my god, Herc, oh my god, your mouth is fucking amazing,” Raleigh groans. He has him in deep when he becomes aware of a persistent pounding on the wall his room shares with Chuck’s room.

“Rawr! Rawr! Imma get you Max! Rawr!” Raleigh lets out a pathetic whine when Herc pulls away and sighs with regret and lets his forehead drop onto Raleigh's toned stomach. His boy is most certainly a cock-blocking professional. 

“Your kid, he’s awesome, I love him so, so much,” Raleigh says. “When is your ex picking him up tomorrow?” Herc laughs and gets out of bed to go next door and talk down the little monster.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> For the Herc/Raleigh bingo challenge - prompt was Halloween (could you guess?)


End file.
